


The Ache of "Never"

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile">alex_broken</a>'s prompt of <i>Ron/Harry: virgin, big, slut</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ache of "Never"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_broken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alex_broken).



> Written on 8 May 2006 in response to [alex_broken](http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ron/Harry: virgin, big, slut_.

Ron always forgot the silencing charms, but Harry didn't care. His friend's moans put him in mind of the big cock up and down which Ron's fingers were sliding; the image made him lick his lips like a slut as he entwined his own fingers around his prick and stroked in time with the sounds coming from nearby.

Ron was a virgin—Lavender hadn't let Ron shag her yet—and Harry prayed that his friend's frustration might move him to accept . . . .

"Don't be stupid. He'd never."

Damn it! Ron thought, purposefully not choking back a groan as he came. Will Harry never . . . .


End file.
